


Errinkmare short

by VertigoAza



Series: Random utmv [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OOC, Other, Undertale AU, because I felt like it, just kinda fluff, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza
Summary: My tumblr
Relationships: Errinkmare, Error/Nightmare/Ink
Series: Random utmv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039581
Kudos: 18





	Errinkmare short

This meeting had gone on way too long.

Ink looked across the throne-like seating and made eye contact with Error. He could tell Error was displeased with Nightmare as well. When Error noticed Ink staring he squinted back.

Ink almost snorted, not able to tell if this was due to Error’s lack of glasses or not. Regardless, he made a small gesture towards Nightmare between them.

Error seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. That got Ink excited, but he didn’t want to throw up, Error was giving him a look. Ink gave him a thumbs up, knowing Nightmare couldn't see either of them currently coming to the agreement they weren’t getting enough attention.

That didn’t mean the others couldn’t. In fact, Killer looked like he was already preparing for the meeting to end soon as he looked at the two.

He was correct.

It started with a small thing, Ink poking Nightmare to get his attention or interrupt him and earn a look.

Then it turned to Error’s part of the attack, wrapping strings around Nightmare’s hand, then a bit up the arm, then loosely on some of Nightmare’s tentacles.

They could tell he was becoming annoyed already, a tentacle attempted swatting at Ink trying to prod him again.

Error moved to drape over the back of Nightmare’s chair, tugging at the strings around Nightmare’s hand slightly.

Finally, Nightmare cut himself off, huffing. He turned to look at the two.  
“What?”

Ink and Error grinned.

Ink portaled the three out immediately. Nightmare made a sound of protest.

Next thing they were in Nightmare’s room, on his bed.

Ink had already grabbed a remote but Error butted in.  
“No- we’re watching Undernovela,”

Ink blinked at him, before shrugging and putting the remote back. He came to sit beside Nightmare on the bed who was eyeing them. Error carefully made his spot the opposite side, watching his distance.

“What are you doing?” Nightmare asked, watching as Error opened a viewing portal at the end of the bed.

Ink cheerily wrapped an arm around one of Nightmare’s.  
“You were taking too long!”

“Yeah,” Error agreed.

Nightmare frowned.  
“You could have waited-”

“Nope!” Ink interrupted, getting more comfy on Nightmare’s side.

“Shut it, it’s starting.” Error said, keeping strings wrapped around each of their hands that he gave a light tug.

Eventually Nightmare sighed, dropping it. There was no winning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://vertigoaza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
